


Happy Birthday

by babynovak05



Series: Creativity Night Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Creativity Night, Cute boys, Drabble, Expensive gift, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday, Johnlock - Freeform, Stethoscope, but you might have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynovak05/pseuds/babynovak05
Summary: Expensive gift for a special doctor.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [HERE](babynovak05.tumblr.com)

“Happy Birthday.” 

Violent choking, spilled tea and shocked faces. 

“Who told you it was my birthday?” 

“Does it matter, take the gift.” 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“I know.”

Torn packages, wrapping paper falling away, soft gasps. 

“I...I don’t know what to say.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s celebrate. This only comes once a year. How ironic.” 

John pulled the expensive stethoscope from the packing material and rubbed his fingers over it. He’s never had such a gift before. He looked across at Sherlock, who was standing in the opposite corner pouring scotch into crystal tumblers. He shoved the wrapping paper to the floor before standing up with a soft grunt. Bloody shoulder. 

John moved to Sherlock and stood just a few paces behind him. Sherlock turned around his eyebrows raising not releasing the doctor moved from his chair. 

“I need to test it, you know make sure it works,” John said as he quickly put the pieces into his ears. 

“John, it was...” 

John didn’t listen, he pressed the cool piece to Sherlock’s thin dress shirt. The light thumping of the others heart echoed through his ears. Pulse is elevated. 110 beats per minute. 

“Thank you Sherlock,” John murmured as he pulled back and took the scotch from Sherlock’s hand. He put the stethoscope around his neck and drank the dark liquid quickly before giving the stunned detective back the glass. All Sherlock could do in reply was hum.


End file.
